Appelez moi Sir Black!
by CFLM angel
Summary: Étoile 1 de la série Canis Major: "Une journée typique dans la vie de Sirius Black" voilà le thème imposé pour cet OS! Un pari que j'ai perdu... Donc les Maraudeur sont en 6e année, suivons-les dans leur délire! :p


Voici un OS à thème imposé : j'ai perdu un pari avec Nestie! :( (Et, en passant, chacune de ses fics est superbe; elles sont à lire, surtout « Quidditch?! ne me parlez plus de quidditch! », je suis en amour avec son Adrian!)

Et le thème imposé : « une journée typique dans la vie de Sirius Black ». Pas mal quand même, je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant; j'ai sûrement été un mec bourré d'hormones dans une autre vie, d'une immaturité critique! :p

Donc mon OS se situe une journée quelconque de Mai alors que les Maraudeurs sont en 6e année (les événements précèdent ma fic « At first sight »)! C'est Sirius et les maraudeurs dans leur insouciante jeunesse tels que je les imagine! :D

**DISCLAIMER : Tout l'univers de HP appartient à JK Rowling**

* * *

**Appelez-moi Sir Black**

… _Elle me tire dans une boutique de fringues immondes. Une boutique d'habillement de moldues du troisième âge genre._

_Elle prend sur le présentoir la première « chose » à portée, soit une robe longue boutonnée jusqu'au cou qui ne montre rien… On passe devant une vendeuse, assez chic, d'une cinquantaine d'année à qui elle balance un « on vient essayer ça » en me tirant toujours d'une poigne ferme vers les cabines d'essayage sous les yeux ahuris des clientes._

_En entrant dans la cabine, elle me plaque au mur :_

_« Ouais, on vient essayer… » qu'elle me souffle avant de fondre sur moi._

_Et sa bouche brûlante descend le long de mon torse… Les mémés seront offusquées du gémissement d'homme des cavernes qui vient de m'échapper._

_Je nous regarde dans le miroir qui me fait face, je nous trouve… lumineux, ça m'éblouit._

_..._

« Debout Patmol, y'é 8h! On a DCFM dans 30 minutes » que j'entends.

On vient d'ouvrir le rideau entourant mon lit ce qui explique la luminosité dans mon rêve.

« Hmmrrrrg… Tu pouvais pas me laisser dormir? J'assouvissais un fantasme là avant que t'ouvres mon rideau Corn' : me taper une bombe autoritaire et entreprenante dans une cabine d'essayage d'une boutique de fringues de femmes moldues » dis-je en bougonnant avant de me redresser.

« Pourquoi moldue la boutique? »

« Sais pas, demande ça à mon subconscient. N'empêche, je tiens quelque chose; c'est ma révélation du jour! » dis-je en me levant.

« Okay mec! Mais tourne-toi un peu quand même… Je sais que tu lèves la patte pour pisser comme un gentil toutou, mais j'ai pas besoin d'être arrosé là » me dit James d'un ton narquois.

« Va te faire mettre Potter » dis-je en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain que Lunard vient de quitter.

« Lu Pat'! Oui, y reste de l'eau froide si tu veux savoir… » me dit Remus.

« Rho, c'est beau hein? »

Et je m'enferme dans la salle de bain. Les mecs sont chiants ce matin et jaloux de mon soldat bien dressé qui répond toujours présent, un vrai roi-guerrier. Je vous présente Krull.

...

Je prends ma douche en vitesse et retourne dans le dortoir, une serviette autour de la taille.

« La douche a apaisé Krull? » me demande James d'un ton moqueur.

« Bah, je l'ai flatté un peu… » dis-je blasé en m'habillant : pantalon noir, chemise blanche sortie de mes pantalon et col relevé, cravate de Gryffondor assez lousse et cape de sorcier par-dessus.

Je regarde l'heure sur mon réveille-matin magique – qui a plusieurs fonctions de réveil, soit dit en passant, j'adore me faire réveiller par une voix sensuelle et beaucoup moins en recevant un bac d'eau glacé par la tête – il est 8h12. Je prends ma baguette et me sèche les cheveux avant de la ranger dans ma poche arrière. Je prends aussi mon sac dans lequel je balance tous les livres de mes cours de l'avant-midi.

« Paré les mecs! »

« Allons-y alors, notre poulette est prête! »

« Corn' appelle-moi comme ça une autre fois et je dis à Evans comment tu lâches de ces gaz quand tu dors… Et pis, t'avais juste à me laisser dormir! » que je conclus en m'assoyant sur la rampe pour me laisser glisser jusqu'à la salle commune.

« Mais – »

« Mais, c'est que j'ai faim moi! » couine Peter coupant notre guéguerre chien vs cerf, le retour.

« Tu auras 5 minutes top chrono pour manger, même si on est juste en sixième et pas en classe d'ASPIC, le prof O'connor déteste les retards » lui dit Remus gentiment.

« Mais pressez-vous bande de glandeurs, j'attends moi! » que je lance de la salle commune.

Ben quoi…

...

On est arrivé pile à l'heure en DCFM, niak niak, pour 2 heures plus ou moins intéressantes sur les sortilèges d'entrave de toutes sortes. Plus, parce que James et moi, on sera les meilleurs aurors du monde sorcier, les plus sexy aussi, et que la DCFM ce sera vachement utile pour notre futur métier quand même! Et moins parce que, par Merlin, je suis un homme d'action et la théorie ça m'emmerde.

« Les mecs, j'dois aller pisser, j'vous retrouve en potions tantôt! » dis-je à la fin du cours.

« Okay, passe pas une demi-heure devant le miroir comme d'hab! »

« Jaloux ma biche? J'te ferai un tit coucou sur ton miroir à double sens live de l'urinoir »

« C'est ça, c'est ça… »

Et je pars en riant sinon je n'aurai pas assez de nos 15 minutes de pause. J'arrive aux toilettes, fais ce que j'ai à faire et repars en direction des cachots.

Comme j'arrive pour tourner dans un couloir, je reconnais une voix connue s'y trouvant déjà et parlant avec ses amies : Mélissa Parker, une Serdaigle de 7e année. Accessoirement, mon coup d'hier soir. Je m'arrête pour entendre ce qu'elles disent.

« … vraiment les filles, Sirius fait des trucs pas croyables avec sa langue… » dit-elle d'un ton rêveur.

Héhé!

« Encore en train de rêver Parker? »

« T'es jalouse Griffith? »

Aie. Melinda Griffith, une de mes ex – notre histoire a duré une semaine, mon record – vient de se mêler à la conversation; ça va saigner!

« Bof, tout le monde sait qu'avoir Sirius une nuit, c'est pas extraordinaire! Ce qui l'est, c'est de coucher avec lui 2 nuits consécutives – »

« Salut Mel, ma vipère jaune-soleil, tu me connais bien dis donc, dommage que tu te sois attaquée à trop gros… » la coupé-je en intervenant avant le déclenchement d'une bataille de fille.

Celles-ci je les préfère dans un ring de boue avec des filles un peu moins vêtues… et quand j'ai le temps de regarder. Tiens, ça me donne une idée. Merlin sait que Griffith a un corps de déesse, elle aurait pu me faire tomber… Mais je l'ai entendu critiquer Peter dans son dos.

Et Peter, Peter c'est le maillon faible des Maraudeurs et celui qu'on protège tous. Comme notre petit frère. La personne qui séparera les maraudeurs n'est pas née, je vous le dis, donc j'ai largué immédiatement cette pétasse de Melinda! Une meuf ne passera jamais avant les Maraudeurs, c'est comme ça c'tout!

« Et Parker, on remet ça quand tu veux! » lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil en m'en allant sous le regard torve de Griffith.

J'ai fait ma bonne action du jour et, encore une fois, j'arrive pile à l'heure en cours. Je suis parfait, je sais!

...

Et je déteste les cours de potions, notez-le. La seule chose qui vaille la peine c'est quand je fais exploser le chaudron de Servilus à la fin du cours après qu'il ait laissé mijoter sa mixture pendant une heure. Si vous auriez vu sa face… O ma gad – j'ai entendu une de mes conquêtes dire cette expression – ça n'avait pas de prix!

Après le cours, je monte au dortoir avec les gars pour y déposer mon sac et le remplir avec mes livres de l'après-midi tandis que James me parle quidditch. Comme d'habitude!

« Bon, on va déjeuner là? Parce que certains se sont branler ce matin et, mine de rien, on a quasi pas eu le temps de bouffer » dit Remus.

« C'est vrai ça! En plus, fais le plein d'énergie, Pat', je vais te faire morfler à l'entrainement ce soir! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Tu vois, Pete, comment je suis un éternel incompris! » dis-je en passant mon bras autour de ses épaules « même mon capitaine au quidditch est constamment sur mon dos »

« C'est parce que tu es le meilleur et il le sait! »

« Peter, arrêtes, tu trouves pas ses chevilles assez grosses déjà? » lui dit Cornedrue, mon faux-frère.

« Jaloux… »

...

Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, James se dirige directement vers Evans et s'assoit non loin d'elle. Bien sûr, on le suit.

« On se fait un concours les gars : celui qui bouffe le plus de pointes de pizza! » dis-je soudainement avant que mon regard ne soit attiré par une belle Poufsouffle passant devant moi et me souriant.

« Hiya, tu vas peeeeerdre! On pari quoi? » me demande Peter pendant que je rends le sourire à cette jolie demoiselle tout en la reluquant de bas en haut.

« Ça reste à voir, Corn', tu es avec nous? »

« Je crois qu'il vient de se faire mettre un râteau pour la énième fois et que donc il ne sera pas contre un empiffrage en règle » nous dit Rem' d'un ton docte.

« Cool! »

« Merci du support vieux frère! » me lance James, écœuré.

« Mais de rien bébé, tu connais ma possessivité et comment j'aime marquer mon territoire » dis-je en battant des cils.

« C'est ce que je disais tu vas suer à l'entrainement ce soir… »

« T'es pas cool Jamesie! Et pis, j'ai eu une idée de blague à faire fabuleuse tout à l'heure! »

« Je me méfie »

« Parker et Griffith, se battant à la moldue, pour moi, dans un ring de boue… »

« Huh, LE show… N'empêche, ça pourrait le faire! » me dit James avec un sourire carnassier.

« Demain? On pourrait mettre un plan au point ce soir »

« Les gars… Moi, ça me dérange pas, mais Peter a déjà avalé 2 pointes pendant vos conneries… » nous annonce tranquillement Lunard.

« Aaaaaaah, le traître! »

Sur ce, je commence à manger.

...

Peter a gagné, bien sûr. Tellement tout le monde vient me déranger quand je mange, je m'insurge pour une fois; ça m'a coûté 5 Galions.

Après le diner, je remonte aux dortoirs avec les gars pour aller prendre mon sac et on se rend ensuite à la salle de classe pour notre cours de sortilège.

« Tiens, salut Lily-jolie! »

« Pitié Black, pas toi aussi; je vais pas me taper les 2 Maraudeurs en chef le même jour! »

« Faut pas rêver ma belle! Toute façon, je laisse ma place à James, tu te le taperas 2 fois en 1 jour; il est super endurant mon p'tit pote Potter, tu verras! » dis-je d'un ton badin.

Lily rougit, consciente de sa gaffe. Puis, le prof arrive et ouvre la porte de la classe dans laquelle elle se faufile.

« Sauver par le prof Evans! » lui lancé-je avec un grand sourire.

« Laisse la Pat'! »

« Mais cette fille est folle de toi James! »

« Je sais. Je l'aurai dans le détour » me rétorque-t-il avec un sourire entendu avant de suivre le prof.

Comme d'habitude, on s'assoit à la table du fond dans la classe et comme d'habitude, ce cours est complètement naze : je sais comment réduire un objet, merci bien!

Ce calvaire dure 2 heures au terme duquel on récolte un devoir archi long. La bonne nouvelle est que j'ai le restant de l'après-midi de libre ayant seulement l'entraînement de quidditch à 17h. Et, pour une fois, je n'ai pas de retenue ce soir : waa!

« Sir', tu viens avec Peter et moi à la bibli? » me demande Remus à la fin du cours.

« Pour quoi faire? » demandé-je d'un ton dédaigneux.

« Pour faire le devoir qu'on vient d'avoir; plus vite, il sera fait, mieux ce sera! Tu te sentiras libéré »

« Comme si ce devoir m'empêchera de dormir, si tu savais comme je m'en tamponne profond… »

« Oh, je sais Pat', t'inquiète! » ricane-t-il.

« Mais soit Mumus, je viens si James vient! »

« Merci de me laisser en dehors de ça! »

« Corn', pense-y, bibli rime avec Lily… »

C'est comme ça que moi, _of all people_, je me ramasse à la bibli en période de temps libre avec mes 3 meilleurs amis! Après 15 minutes, j'en ai déjà marre alors après 40, mon niveau de concentration est à saturation.

« Yé quel heure Lunard? »

« … »

« … »

« Et on t'as acheté une montre l'an passé pour gaspiller notre cash » finit par me dire Remus ironiquement.

« Pour vrai? »

« … 15h54 » me dit Remus, exaspéré.

« J'peux y aller? » lui demandé-je avec mes yeux de chien battu.

« Ouais, moi aussi Remus, j'peux y aller? » lui demande James avec espoir.

« Mais les gars… » commence-t-il, puis, il semble prendre conscience – ou pas – qu'il est en train de séquestrer dans la bibliothèque les 2 meilleurs élèves de tout le bahut « Bon d'accord »

« Merci papa! »

Et, encore une fois, je traîne James à l'extérieur.

« Ouf, j'ai cru qu'on allait étouffer! »

« Tu aurais eu ma mort sur la conscience! » grince James.

« Meuh non, nous deux ensemble on est increvable! »

« C'est ça… En attendant, on va chercher nos trucs pour l'entraînement et on va au stade? » me demande-t-il avec un immense sourire.

« Hell Yeah! Le dernier arrivé au dortoir fait le ménage ce week-end! » m'écrié-je en partant à courir.

« Hey! »

En riant, on fait la course jusqu'à notre chambre. Course que je gagne d'ailleurs!

« Jamesie, si tu es gentil avec moi à l'entraînement, je t'aiderai à ranger ce bordel » lui dis-je en désignant le champ de bataille qu'est notre chambre.

« Chantage » persiffle-t-il en déposant son sac à côté de son lit.

« Même pas honte! »

...

On arrive au terrain de quidditch en déconnant encore et en parlant de filles, un sujet merveilleux si vous voulez mon avis.

« … mais réveille Corn', cette Serdaigle est chaude et elle te court trop après! » dis-je en enfilant ma tenue d'entraînement dans le vestiaire.

« Justement, elle n'a pas la classe de Lily »

« _Who cares?_ Au moins, elle, elle te jette ou te gifle pas. Lily abuse de la chance que je frappe pas les filles moi je dis… »

Avec un petit rire triste, James empoigne son balai.

« Peut-être vieux frère. Anyway, allons voler! » me dit James en sortant du vestiaire.

« Pas bien joué Patmol » me murmuré-je avant de le rejoindre.

Bien sûr, le terrain est libre et, en attendant nos coéquipiers, on fait nos échauffements.

Voler sur un balais me procure un sentiment de liberté indescriptible; j'ai été trop brimé quand j'étais jeune et là-haut _the sky is the limit_, magnifique expression! De plus, j'ai joint l'équipe v'là 2 ans au poste de batteur, du coup, je peux me défouler et m'imaginer que je frappe un cognard direct dans la gueule à mes sangs-purs de parents.

Quant à lui, James est poursuiveur et capitaine depuis le début de l'année. Notre passion pour le quidditch est donc un truc de plus que nous partageons puisque, maintenant, nous partageons aussi la même maison; ses parents m'ont accueilli l'été dernier suite à ma fugue.^^ Bref…

Les autres membres de l'équipe finissent par arriver et James décide de nous faire suer au sol; je ne l'aime plus! Et après une heure de sprint, je le déteste, c'est définitif!

« Bon, maintenant, à vos balais les gars! » exige notre sadique de capitaine.

« Et les filles peuvent aller sous la douche? » lui demande avec espoir Paige, une de nos poursuiveuses.

« Nope »

« Bah, une fille s'essaie » dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Moi, tu peux m'essayer quand tu veux ma belle! » lui lancé-je avec un grand sourire innocent.

« Oh, la ferme Sir'! Et j'ai déjà donné anyway! »

Ah oui? Elle ne devait pas être bonne alors si je m'en souviens pas…

« Bon, comme Sirius a encore les hormones dans le tapis et semble avoir encore de l'énergie en masse, on reste au sol. Faites-moi 50 pompes! » nous dit Potter.

« Comment je vais trop te regarder faire le ménage allongé sur mon lit, les bras derrière la tête » lui dis-je alors qu'un concert de grognement se faisait entendre.

Après notre série de pompe, nous avons finalement commencé à nous entrainer sur balais afin de peaufiner notre stratégie d'équipe en vue du dernier match de la saison contre Serpentard. Vers 19h, notre despotique capitaine décide qu'il en a assez vu.

« T'es un homme mort mec, les tranches de cerf au grill ça doit être pas mal » dis-je tout bas à mon ex-meilleur ami en passant près de lui, tout en sueur, pour atteindre la douche.

« Pffffffff! Même pas peur! »

« Les gars… je crois que notre capitaine veut prendre sa douche tout habillé, là, maintenant » lancé-je au restant de l'équipe.

« Pas de problèmes capitaine! » lui dit Shane, notre gardien, d'un air innocent.

« Ouais, nous sommes tes hommes » annonce Thierry, le second batteur.

« Faites ça – »

Et, à trois, nous agrippons James et lui faisons visiter la douche rapidement.

« … et ce sera pire au prochain entrainement » complète-t-il, trempé.

« Même pas peur! » l'imité-je.

« Tu perds rien pour attendre Sir'… En attendant, vous permettez les gars que j'aille me déshabiller et prendre mon gel douche dans mon sac de sport? L'odeur est pas géniale dans ce vestiaire… » dit-il semblant faire contre mauvaise fortune, bon cœur.

« Bien sûr ma biche! »

Les 3 autres gars de l'équipe et moi nous rendons donc aux casiers attenant aux douches pour enlever notre tenue de quidditch. Et, sous la douche, les conversations vont bon train.

« Les mecs, Parker est bonne, je lui donne 9/10 » leur dis-je.

« C'est pas vrai. Tu l'as vraiment allongée? Très trop fort! » me félicite Thierry en me tapant un high five.

« Que veux-t… Aoutch putain! »

Un objet non-identifié vient de me claquer à l'arrière de la cuisse, dans le creux du genou. Ça pince merde! Objet que j'identifie quand j'entends James ricaner. Ah, il veut jouer à ça… Bataille de gel douche donc!

« Tu veux jouer à ça cap'tain? » dis-je en me versant une grosse galette de gel dans la main.

Je suis imbattable à cet art. Je fais semblant de viser James qui s'attend trop à ma riposte, par conséquent, je feinte et effectue un tir vif sur le torse de Shane. S'ensuit une bataille générale qui ne s'arrête que lorsque Thierry reçoit un tir directement dans les yeux.

« Putain, c'est qui le looser qui manque de visoux comme ça… » beugle-t-il en courant, à moitié aveuglé, sur le sol glissant en direction des casiers pour aller chercher sa baguette et se rincer les yeux.

« Looser toi-même » se vend James.

« Une chance que tu as des lunettes. Sans elles, je suis sûr que tu me foutrais des buts pendant une game… » lui dit Shane en tremblant faussement avant de rejoindre Thierry devant les casiers.

« Meuh non… »

« …je l'assommerais d'un cognard avant! » finis-je sérieusement en fermant la pomme de douche et les rejoignant aux casiers.

« Hey! » me dit James avant de me fouette le cul avec sa serviette.

« T'as pas fini de me frapper? » dis-je en éclatant de rire.

« J'aime te fouetter et te voir en position de faiblesse! »

« Tu me fais ton coming out, là? » dis-je faussement paniqué avant de partir à rire.

« Ahem… finissons de nous habiller, j'ai faim moi! » nous ramène à l'ordre Thierry.

« Maintenant que tu parles de bouffe, je crève la dalle! » me plains-je.

« T'en fait pas ma poulette, on te trouvera 2 ou 3 graines à manger… »

« J'aurai des trucs à dire à Evans, moi… » lancé-je en sortant des vestiaires.

...

J'arrive à la table de Gryffondor où je repère Lunard et Queudver déjà attablés.

« Lu' les mecs, j'ai faim! » et je me jette, sans plus de façon, sur la bouffe apparue dans mon assiette.

« Où est James? Tu as survécu à son entrainement? » me demande perfidement Remus.

« Visiblement. Tu crois que si je demande un bifteck de cerf aux elfes, ils viendront le découper devant moi? »

« À ce point-là? » me rétorque Peter.

« mnoouiiiib… » répond-je la bouche pleine.

« Tu viens de perdre des points sur l'échelle de la sexytude là » me dit Remus d'un air dégouté.

« Tsss! Ben non, tu paries combien? » dis-je en rejetant mes cheveux en arrière. « En parlant de pari, Potter fait le ménage de la chambre en fin de semaine! » ajouté-je en voyant mon capitaine entrer.

« YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Enfin! On ne peut même pu circuler à cause de VOTRE bordel»

« Je sais Papa, je suis un génie d'avoir proposé ce pari à Corn' » dis-je à Remus. « T'étais où? » demandé-je à James qui vient de s'assoir à mes côtés.

« Tu t'ennuyais? »

« Non. En ce moment, t'es pu mon ami! » lui dis-je d'un ton volontairement enfantin.

« Je savais que ton niveau de maturité concurrençait celle du calamar géant » me dit une voix hautaine, froide, que je connais bien.

Regulus qui passe devant notre table.

« D'où tu connais le niveau de maturité du calamar? On vous apprend ça à Serpentard? Si ça se trouve ce monstre est centenaire alors niveau maturité, il doit être à point » répliqué-je avec sarcasme alors qu'il s'éloigne déjà de notre table avec Rosier.

Okaaaaaaaaay. Il se prend pour qui là, ce mangemort en puissance? Le con. Et d'un sort informulé, je fais apparaître une petite flaque d'eau sur laquelle il dérape et se ramasse sur le cul.

Je suis le premier à rire bien entendu. Mon frère et moi, on suit un chemin différent et je n'y peux pas grand-chose. Aussi, Regulus se relève et me lance un regard noir tandis que James me tape un high five.

« Beau coup Pat'! Et si je suis en retard, c'est que j'ai suivi ton conseil : je suis allé inviter cette fille de Serdaigle pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard le week-end prochain. Elle s'appelle Sélène en passant! »

« Là tu parles mec! » lui dis-je tout sourire « je peux maintenant partir en chasse! »

Levant les yeux au ciel en voyant mon regard prédateur passer en revue la population féminine de Poudlard, il finit de manger.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir les gars? » demande-t-il aux 2 autres.

« Vous, je sais pas mais moi je lis mon chapitre de méta' pout le cours de demain et à 21h j'ai ma ronde de préfet » répond Lunard.

« Ah… »

« Moi, je serai avec toi! » dit Queudver à James.

« Et on fera quoi? »

« On met en place les éléments du plan Parker-et-Griffith-dans-un-ring-de-boue bien sûr! » dis-je avec emphase.

« OK! » me dit James avec entrain.

« Nice! Vous avez tous fini les gars? On y va? »

Devant leur acquiescement, je me lève et ils font de même, puis, nous sortons sous les regards auxquels je suis habitué.^^ Depuis ma naissance, je suis sous le feu des projecteurs; d'abord en tant que l'héritier des Black, ensuite, parce que je suis un Black à Gryffondor – la différence, ça attire – puis, parce que je suis un Maraudeur donc cool par définition et enfin parce que je suis un Dieu du sexe!

...

Une fois dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, nous nous installons dans nos fauteuils attitrés face au feu ronflant dans le foyer. Et, on y passe notre soirée, riant, complotant et parlant avec d'autres élèves de Gryffondor. Remus revient de sa ronde vers 23h et nous sommes les 3 derniers dans la salle commune; nous attendions notre Loulou pour aller se coucher!

« Comment étais ta ronde Lunard? » lui demandé-je.

« Bien. Vous êtes resté ici… »

« Comme si nous étions les pires fouteurs de troubles de Poudlard! » lui rétorque James.

« Je voulais pas le dire mais… » nous dit Remus en riant.

« Les gars, on monte se coucher? Je suis mort, moi! » nous affirme Peter.

« Ouais! »

Nous nous levons et montons à notre dortoir, ensemble, toujours. 10 minutes plus tard, nous étions tous couchés.

« Bonne nuit Mumus, bonne nuit Pete, bonne nuit ma biche… et bonne nuit Krull, demain on veillera à te faire faire plus d'exercice » dis-je avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Demain serait une autre journée.


End file.
